Black Rose
by QWSterl
Summary: A girl gets wings and pairs up with her "gang," brought together by Itex. Their mission is to find the flock and turn them over to Itex. What happpens? First fic, no fire, please r&r, want 25 reviews before 4th chapter.
1. Introduction

Black Rose

Monday, June 15, 2009

Dear Diary,

I know I'm not very interesting, and I know that I'm just an average, common, unpopular girl who likes her best friend that's a guy. I also know that the sentence I just wrote is a run-on sentence. Now, bear with me here. I'm hoping that writing this diary will help me find out who I truly am and develop some voice in my writing, you know what I mean? I also hope that I'll have some adventures like Maximum Ride while writing this.

Sincerely,

Pheonix


	2. Kidnapped!

Tuesday, June 16, 2009

Dear Diary,

I am so glad that I kept you in my purse when I went to school! I'm also happy that I brought Berry as well. If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have had you guys with me when they 'kidnapped' me. The worst part is that my parents let it happen! How could they? They're my parents for goodness' sake; they are supposed to protect me from bad people, like the guys who operated on me. Yes, they gave me a shot and then operated on me, cutting two large slits in between my shoulder blades. Then, they shoved me into a room. It was a dark bedroom, with dim lighting and everything, just the way I like it! I climbed into the large king bed, the one with black bedding, so here I am writing in you.

Sincerely,

Pheonix


	3. Wings!

A.N. I know I'm changing the way of writing in this chapter, now it's going to be 'in the moment' or present tense. Also, she no longer keeps a diary! Her memory has magically… _**improved**_!!!!!!! Here, all you beloved, beloved readers go! (I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 10 different reviews!)



I woke up on my stomach. Feeling pinned down, I stretched out my arms, moving my shoulders, and the weight suddenly went away. Squeezing my shoulder blades together, I turn over onto my back, and know that something's different. In my usual morning routine, I arch my back, arms stretching up, and then falling down back to my sides. I complete the stretches, climb out of bed, and shake out the dress I wore to school yesterday. I see something out of the corner of my eye, so I turn around. Nothing is there. I examine the room I am in. Nice bed, bookshelves in a corner along with a lamp on a end table and a blue beanbag chair, black walls (Yes! Mom would never let me paint my room black because she said it would lower the house's 'value'), an ebony dresser with a built in closet, a mirror, ebony desk, a door that must lead to my own bathroom, and a vanity. I walk over to the closet and peep into it. I look into the dresser and pick out a shirt, a black t-shirt with the words "i rule" in blue on it along with a picture of a ruler. _Why do all the shirts have slits cut into the back?_ I ask myself. I grab a pair of jean Capri's and black converses and put them on. I feel something pop through my top as I put my shirt on and walk over to the mirror. I almost faint in shock when I see (and realize) that I have wings!!! _Okay,_ I tell myself._ I have wings. Calm down. It's not that big of a deal. It's not like Max and her flock are actually __**real**__ though, right? I mean, that's only fiction. Otherwise the third person omniscient view wouldn't have happened._ After my little pep talk, I walk over to the vanity. What's weird is that all the make-up that I'll needed is there. _This is strange . . . I think. _I put on my make-up, pick up my purse, and go to investigate what I think is my 'bathroom.' It turns out that I have everything a girl needs in that bathroom. Good thing that it was a bathroom, though, because I really had to pee.

I walked out of my room and almost ran into a girl. [look at the characters blog to find their pictures, photo-shopped, of course] "Hi," she said. "you must be the new girl. I'm your twin sister! We were separated at birth because I needed to be given these, of course!" at this she flapped her wings and continued talking. "I see you just got yours! Wow, you look pretty with them on, and what did you do with your make-up? It looks good. Can you show me?" God, she was like a monkey. Chatter, chatter, chatter, and guess what? MORE CHATTER!!! Well, what was a girl to do to her long-lost twin (which I wasn't surprised to find out because she a) looked just like me and b) I had heard my parents talk about an identical twin/sister.)? I rolled my eyes and said yes, yes, and yes. "Cool! We'll be fast friends, then! Oh, let me guide you to the mission control. We, the gang, it sounds so much cooler than the flock don't you think?, are getting our first mission briefing. Then we'll be trained and sent out to do our job, complete with a credit card and you as our leader" she optimistically replied. God, I was getting tired of her quick. Well, at least I was gonna lead somebody, a whole group of somebody-s. I hope they weren't as weird as her. Better let her get me where I need to go rather than being zapped.



A.N. The character blog is /


	4. PleaseIm waitingso sadso alone

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
